


У тебя есть только «Дредд» и порно, и «Дредда» мы уже посмотрели

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), LRaien



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дориана создавали быть детективом. Джон этому учился сам — и, видимо, кое-где ему надо было ещё научиться быть внимательным.
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	У тебя есть только «Дредд» и порно, и «Дредда» мы уже посмотрели

Дориана создавали для работы детективом, а не просто пушечным мясом, вот в чём загвоздка. Поэтому он подходил и для космической программы тоже. Для «эмиксов» было важно не задавать лишних вопросов, быстро оценивать ситуацию, оценивать эффективность и, исходя из эффективности, расставлять даже не столько приоритет, сколько порядок действий. Андроиду не может что-то нравиться или не нравиться. Будет хаос, если «эмикс» заявит, что не хочет подчиняться офицеру, который ему не симпатичен, или какой-нибудь секс-бот откажет клиенту, потому что тот ему не по душе…  
Душа. Синтетическая или обычная, но она меняла всё.  
То, что было необходимо для секс-игрушки или движущегося щита, теряло значение в космосе: там экипаж находился в замкнутом пространстве, и требовался более гибкий интеллект, более живой — даже если сделан из мёртвых пластика и металла. И требования были выше: не просто вписаться в коллектив, а быть его «душой». Компенсировать собой те или иные недостатки, сглаживать неровности, поддерживать. То, чем серию DRN наделили изначально для работы с полицией: чтобы понимать человеческие чувства. И ощущать их тоже.  
Робот как эмоциональная поддержка, хах. Звучало, как бред зарвавшегося фантаста из семидесятых прошлого века.  
И, тем не менее, Дориан, андроид-детектив, почти переквалифицированный для работы с космонавтами, робот с синтетической душой, существовал и успешно действовал Кеннексу на нервы в последние полчаса. Его создавали для сложнейших процессов социального взаимодействия, и он вполне мог участвовать вечернем просмотре кино со своим лучшим другом. Именно это Дориан и пытался доказать Джону.  
— В чём смысл смотреть с тобой фильм? — поднял бровь Кеннекс. — Ты же можешь оцифровать его через свой мозг напрямую за доли секунды, разве нет?  
Дориан, конечно, мог. Может, он бы и сделал так, будь он «эмиксом», который никогда не смотрел фильмы, и в чью программу не было вшито умение понимать и разбираться. Люди смотрят фильмы, им нравится или не нравится, вот и всё. Люди делают это, потому что не могут хранить в своей памяти каждый момент своего существования, потому что им нужны чужие, выдуманные моменты.  
Все люди, похоже, немного вуайеристы.  
Дориан не был ни вуайеристом, ни «эмиксом», ни человеком, зато обладал сарказмом:  
— А ещё я за долю секунды могу оценить твой вкус к фильмам на основе содержащихся у тебя на домашнем компьютере файлов. Точнее, мог бы, если бы там не лежали одни ссылки на порно и «Судья Дредд».  
— А чем тебе не нравится «Дредд»? — вскинулся Джон.  
— Вот мы и выбрали, что смотреть, — подытожил Дориан.

Теперь они смотрели фильм вместе. Дориан уже анализировал эту потребность и пришёл к выводу, что просмотр одного и того же фильма сближает людей, как будто бы создавая у них общий опыт и воспоминания, который они могут вспоминать, обсуждать и переосмысливать совместно полученный опыт снова и снова. Интересный способ эмпатии.  
Пожалуй, учитывая конечные намерения Дориана, лучше было и вправду посмотреть порно.  
— Тебе не хватает расчленёнки и убийств на службе, Джон? — хмыкнул Дориан, наблюдая, как террористка расстреливает целый этаж невинных жителей.  
— Да не в этом дело. — Джон отхлебнул пива. — Дредд он… Знаешь, мир может быть каким угодно дерьмовым, но Дредд — неподкупный судья, который любой ценой и в любой заднице этого мира наведёт порядок и закон.  
— Твоя ролевая модель?  
Джон на это не обиделся, лишь пожал плечами и вздохнул:  
— А почему бы и нет?  
Дориан задумался, а затем спросил с искренним интересом:  
— Разве он не напоминает тебе «эмиксов»?  
Джон поперхнулся, и, откашлявшись, аж поставил фильм на паузу.  
— Да в каком месте?!  
— Хладнокровный, малоэмоциональный…  
— Так, либо я тебя выкидываю ночевать в участок к остальным кофеваркам, либо ты перестаёшь прикидываться электровеником и признаёшься, что видишь в Дредде эмоции.  
Дориан фыркнул, поднимая руки:  
— Окей, напарник, ты меня спалил. Продолжаем смотреть?  
Вместо ответа Джон довольно ухмыльнулся и включил воспроизведение с места паузы.

Дориан никогда не чувствовал такого удовлетворения от того, что мог наблюдать одновременно и за происходящим на экране, и за реакцией Джона. Второе было даже интереснее: на его лице эмоций отражалось побольше, чем у Дредда, да и шлем не закрывал взгляд.  
— Знаешь, что мне особенно нравится? — Джон поставил бутылку на столик у дивана, отворачиваясь от поплывших по экрану титров.  
— Что Дредд побеждает?  
— Нет, что он не получает девушку. Что они с этой психо-девочкой просто коллеги, потому что если бы он получил девушку, то это выглядело бы так, словно всё, что он сделал, было только ради этого. Что ради девушки или какой-то другой награды следует делать что-то правильное, а это не так.  
Дориан задумался.  
— Знаешь, я начинаю проводить параллели между судьёй Андерсон и детективом Стал…  
— Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что тебе стоит заткнуться или выйти в окно напротив!  
Рассмеявшись, Дориан похлопал Джона по плечу.  
— Я полагал, тебе это польстит. Разве нет?  
Джон посмотрел на него, и Дориан действительно заткнулся.  
Будто он не видел, как Кеннексу неловко в компании Валери в последнее время. Он даже матчи футбольные с ней смотреть перестал: потому что казалось, что пространство между ними всё натянуто в ожидании, и Валери как будто ждёт от Джона какого-то шага.  
Которого Джон делать панически не хочет.  
— Тебе не нравится детектив Стал? — поинтересовался Дориан как можно более мягко. Кеннекс зло зыркнул на него, но промолчал, и Дориан продолжил: — Или тебя всё ещё гнетёт предательство бывшей?  
На этот раз взгляд Джона был намного злее:  
— Да не в этом дело!..  
— Тогда в чём? Ты здоровый мужик с потребностями, и…  
— Ты опять лезешь своим сканером мне в штаны?!  
— …и нетрудно догадаться, — ангельским тоном продолжил Дориан, — что тебе бы не помешал кто-то рядом.  
Кеннекс как-то сдулся, успокаиваясь, и буркнул:  
— Мне тебя хватает.  
— А ещё тебе неплохо бы иногда трахаться с кем-то, и я даже не имею в виду секс-ботов.  
Джон скривился.  
— Давай с человеческими потребностями я сам разберусь? Или ты взялся лично мне помогать?  
— А что, такой вариант тебя устроил больше бы, чем детектив Стал?  
— А если бы и да?  
Дориан на миг подзавис, мигая синими линиями на скуле, затем произнёс медленно:  
— То тогда мы можем разобраться с этим прямо сейчас, Джон, не так ли?  
После секундной паузы Кеннекс тут же сжал губы, хмурясь.  
— Забудь. Я это просто так ляпнул, можешь завтра рассказывать всем в отделении, как поймал меня на оговорке, ха-ха, блядь. Оборжаться. А теперь можешь идти на кухню и заряжаться там хоть всю ночь, пока я буду спать. Один.  
— Но…  
— Один, я сказал. Подойдёшь ближе — отстрелю твой андроидский член, которым ты недавно хвастался.  
— Полностью функциональный, между прочим.  
— Ну охуеть теперь. Проваливай и скажи спасибо, что не вышвыриваю из квартиры.

Наутро Джон принимая от Дориана кофе, буркнул:  
— Ни слова о вчерашнем, или я тебя по дороге из машины вышвырну.  
— Ладно, — неожиданно покладисто согласился Дориан.  
Кеннекс с подозрением посмотрел на него, но ничего на это не ответил. В конце концов, кофе был вкусный.

Дориан был Дорианом, и он и вправду словно вычеркнул из своей памяти оговорку Джона и всё, что за ней последовало. Шутил, надоедал, раздражал, пытался растрясти напарника на эмоциональность, и Кеннекс бы даже купился на это дерьмо, если бы не заметил, что Дориан больше не пытается свести его с Валери. Ни намёков, ни язвительных замечаний про одиночество — и одно это уже говорило о том, что ничего андроид не забыл.  
Джон, к своему сожалению, тоже не забыл, хотя честно пытался.

— Как насчёт, — Джон замялся, глядя в глаза Дориану, и продолжил нарочито небрежно: — посмотреть сегодня вечерком какой-нибудь фильм?  
— У тебя есть только «Дредд» и порно, и «Дредда» мы уже посмотрели, — фыркнул Дориан, тем не менее, понижая голос — он понимал, что Кеннекс хотел сделать разговор личным, и был в этом желании с ним солидарен.  
— Я скачал «Я, робот» и какой-то артхаусный фильм про эволюцию в одном из городов Мичигана, — буркнул Джон. — Так ты идёшь или нет?  
— Значит, твои оба фильма про детектива и робота? — заинтересованно заметил Дориан. — А где же «Стальные пещеры» две тысячи тридцатого?  
— Слишком дерьмовая экранизация. — Джон дёрнул плечом, разворачиваясь к коридору на выход. — Давай, двигай задницей, если не хочешь заночевать здесь.  
Смеясь, Дориан последовал за ним. Заночевать в участке он очень не хотел.

«Какой-то артхаусный фильм» оказался неплохо снятым фанфиком, и Дориан не имел ничего против, но Кеннекс отказывался смотреть фильм без предыстории.  
— У «Я, робот» тоже есть предыстория о почти упущенных правах и переписывании сценария в последний момент.  
— Если бы ты об этом не заговорил, я бы и не узнал, — буркнул Джон, выключая телевизор.  
— Знаешь ты о прошлом или нет, сам объект не меняется. — Дориан посмотрел на напарника. — Если бы ты не знал, за что я был списан, разве ты относился бы ко мне иначе?  
— Думал бы, что ты очередная коробка с болтами и привычкой бросать своих в опасный момент.  
— Но я не такой.  
— Не такой, — согласился Джон, всё ещё пялясь в пустоту, где только что горел голографический экран. — Ты ещё больший засранец, который чёрта с два от меня отстанет.  
— И который начинает подозревать, что просмотр фильмов вовсе не был целью этого вечера.  
Вздохнув, Джон повернулся к нему, то глядя прямо в глаза, то отводя взгляд, не в силах выбрать, как себя вести.  
— У меня давно не было отношений с парнями, — начал он, — ещё с колледжа.  
Дориан осторожно кивнул, не желая спугнуть Кеннкса в момент откровения.  
— И у меня вообще не было отношений с андроидами, — продолжил Джон. — В смысле, это звучит вообще по-дебильному, не в обиду тебе.  
— Я не обижаюсь, — легко согласился Дориан. — Отношения со стандартными моделями действительно выглядят эмоциональным извращением.  
Джон на секунду подвис, затем его передёрнуло.  
— Пытался представить Пола с его «эмиксом». Блядь, нахрена?  
Дориан прыснул, хлопая Джона по плечу.  
— Тебе очень повезло со мной, чувак.  
— Повезло, — отозвался Кеннекс и притянул Дориана к себе. — Если тебе что-то не понравится, можешь мне втащить, только предупреди, чтобы я увернулся. Я видел, ты одной левой грузовик можешь опрокинуть.  
— Заткнись уже, или я поцелую тебя первым, — хмыкнул тот.  
Возмутившись, Джон сработал на опережение. Он знал, что кожа Дориана подобна человеческой, и что температурный режим он тоже может поддерживать: в полицейские модели даже был встроен подогрев и охлаждение на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Но даже представить себе не мог, что целоваться с андроидом будет так… по-человечески.  
А потом стало как-то не до мыслей, потому что Дориан целоваться умел очень даже неплохо, а ещё очень ловко лез руками под рубашку, стоп, погодите, какую рубашку, на Кеннексе уже не было никакой рубашки — с пуговицами Дориан расправился мгновенно, отшвырнув мешающий ему элемент одежды в сторону гитар.  
Вновь переклинило Джона только когда Дориан, оседлав его, уже полностью раздетого, наклонился, кусая в шею.  
— Погоди, — Кеннекс мягко отстранил его от себя. — Притормози-ка.  
Дориан закатил глаза и наклонился обратно, складывая руки на груди у Джона и глядя тому в глаза.  
— Что на этот раз не так, Джон?  
— Ты правда этого хочешь? — тот пытливо смотрел в ответ. — То есть, не обижайся, Дориан, но ты же андроид, и у тебя разве нет всех этих программ, которые «Не причинять человеку вред своим бездействием» или что-то вроде того? Ты… Ты вообще можешь в этом смысле хотеть?  
Несмотря на сбивчивую речь Джона, Дориан понял. Это было даже мило: Джон буквально пытался узнать, хочет ли его партнёр-андроид этого или просто заботится о человеке, как заложено в программе. Как те же секс-боты, которые воспринимают необходимость удовлетворить нужды клиента как что-то очень важное и значимое, что обязательно следует сделать.  
— Джон, ты для меня — тот самый человек не только в уже упомянутом смысле, — хмыкнул Дориан, наклонившись ближе и шепнув это Кеннексу на ухо. Реакция была многообещающей. — Ты не только пробудил меня: твои загоны, твоя нетерпимость к «эмиксам», твои проблемы и твои комплексы развернули ситуацию так, что меня не зашвырнули в космос, а дали второй шанс в полиции.  
— Звучит так, будто мой дерьмовый характер тебя спас.  
— В общем-то, так и есть.  
— Ой, только не говори, что именно за него ты меня теперь любишь.  
— Нет, Джон, я успешно борюсь с дерьмом в тебе, старательно развивая полезные стремления.  
— Из чувства благодарности.  
— Из чувства восхищения, каким же недальновидным ты иногда бываешь. Ты иногда настоящий придурок, но ты уже мой придурок, понятно? И, серьёзно. Подумай вот с какой стороны: неважно, подпрограммы это или что-то вроде чувств, но я реально хочу. У меня стоит, Джон, и если ты думаешь, что мне наплевать, то ты не прав просто в космических масштабах. Я. Хочу. С тобой. И особенно для меня важно, что ты этого тоже хочешь. Кстати, заметь, я на тебя начал засматриваться раньше, чем ты спалился.  
— Откуда мне знать? — с подозрением прищурился Кеннекс.  
Дориан укусил его за мочку уха.  
— Верь мне, Джон. Андроиды не лгут.  
— Да ладно залива!..  
Договорить ему Дориан не дал — прижался бёдрами к бёдрам, потёрся и под хриплый выдох Джона наклонился, целуя в шею и подбородок.  
— Ты небритый, — недовольно заметил он. — В следующий раз — никаких поцелуев.  
Ответить Кеннексу он не дал, перехватывая возмущённый возглас губами и добавляя язык, а когда ладони Джона сжали его задницу, Дориан едва не заурчал довольно. Конечно, Дориан немного лукавил. Он мог хотеть секса — а мог и не хотеть, обходясь платоническими чувствами. И, если бы Джон не проявил взаимности, в «платоническом» режиме бы и оставался.  
Но взаимность открывала возможности, и — да, Дориан по-настоящему хотел этими возможностями воспользоваться. Кеннекс был «его», со всеми недостатками и всей придурью, со всеми загонами, создававшими невероятную и необычную личность, при всём этом готовую работать с андроидом как с равным, если тот покажет, что стоит того.  
Для Кеннекса все были равны, и если ты доказывал, что заслуживаешь его уважения, то всё. Неважно, кто ты. Для Джона — неважно.  
И это Дориан в нём очень ценил.  
— Твой член реально здоровый, — выдохнул Джон, притираясь, отвлекая Дориана от лиричных мыслей. — Блядь…  
— Если боишься, есть много других вариантов действия. Ты что-то про мои губы говорил.  
— Говорил, — согласился Кеннекс. — У тебя и губы ничего так. И задница. И член тоже, на самом деле, да и весь ты ничего так.  
Дориан фыркнул.  
— А ещё я могу заставить свои ладони вибрировать с разной частотой.  
Кеннекс поперхнулся.  
— Гонишь!  
— Доказать?  
— Попробуй!  
В этом был весь Джон. Просто так решаться на потрахаться он мог долго, но стоило Дориану намекнуть на что-то новое и на некое подобие спора, в Джоне включался азарт. Для Кеннекса всё было вызовом, и Дориан этим беззастенчиво пользовался: прижал Джона к кровати, проводя слабо вибрирующими подушечками пальцев по коже, раздразнивая лёгкими касаниями и дополняя поцелуями, затем обхватил ладонью член, выбивая из Кеннекса сдавленный звук, похожий на скулёж, и медленно, слишком медленно принялся водить по нему ладонью. Джон кусал губы, выгибаясь, толкаясь в ладонь Дориана, хрипло шепча его имя — и, чёрт, это было одновременно горячо и чертовски мило. Дориан продолжал целовать его в шею, мягко, контрастно с нарастающим темпом движений — и одновременно удерживал за бедро, не давая ускорить темп самому.  
— Блядь, Дориан!..  
— Сам такой, — хмыкнул тот.  
На это Джон выругался совсем неприлично, ухитрившись совместить в одном предложении механическую мать Дориана, упоминание членов, болтов и шестерёнок в крайне заковыристой конструкции, где на десять нецензурных слов приходилось одно приличное и, скорее всего, междометие.  
Дориан на это вновь хмыкнул, ускоряя движение ладони и, как и обещал, пустив по ней вибрацию. Кеннекс захлебнулся посреди слова собственным стоном, сжав пальцы на плече Дориана, царапая, и прижался ближе, и останавливаться уже не хотелось обоим. Ни прямо сейчас, ни в том чувстве, что появилось между ними.

— А тебе разве… ну…  
— Плюсы того, что ты андроид в том, что ты можешь просто отключить ту или иную функцию, — довольно сообщил Дориан. — Не волнуйся, в следующий раз я доберусь до твоей задницы и покажу, где ещё могу вибрировать.  
— Вибратор, блядь, — буркнул Джон, краснея. Он слишком выдохся, чтобы спорить, и ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы вообще хотеть пререкаться с Дорианом.  
— И да, в следующий раз фильм выбираю я. Как насчёт «РЭД»?  
— А он не скучный?  
— Если будет скучно, мы найдём, чем заняться.  
Подумав, Джон кивнул.  
Пока что всё выглядело не так уж и плохо.

На следующее утро всё было идеально, с кофе в постель, завтраком и утренним минетом, от которого Кеннекс обалдел, наверное, ещё больше, чем после вчерашнего.  
Дориан же с интересом ждал, когда детектив Джон Кеннекс обнаружит у себя на шее несколько ярких засосов и начнёт орать, но пока что детективные навыки Джона, видимо, были заняты совсем другими «исследованиями».  
Ну и ладно. В конце концов, это Дориана создавали быть детективом. Джон этому учился сам — и, видимо, кое-где ему надо было ещё научиться быть внимательным.


End file.
